


Help Me

by Call_Me_Kiba



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: Link has been dealing with his problems on his own since he woke up. He doesn't want to do this anymore, but he finds someone to help.I suck at summaries.





	Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I've posted on Tumblr. I'm gonna be moving my other works from there to here pretty soon. Hope you guys enjoy! My Tumblr is kibamakara.

Link doesn’t remember when he first started his “treatments”. As far as he knew, those scars on his biceps and inner thighs have always been there. They brought him a sense of twisted peace he didn’t fully understand until that first wave of darkness surfaced in his mind. That feeling of panic, utter dread, hopelessness, and that aweful numb feeling. The weight of the world was on his shoulders. He tried fighting tougher foes to make it stop, lynels, three guardians at once, nothing seemed to work. But when he took that dagger to his forearm one night by the campfire, that sting, the sweet release it bright, the sharp contrast from his usual numbness, he just stared at the blood running down his arm. He broke down that night, a sick form of happiness for discovering he could finally get some relief from his burdens.

After a while he started marking up places on his skin he could easily hide. He hated it. Hated having to do something so, so low. So unworthy of being a hero. He wasn’t allowed to feel this way, he had to be strong. Keep fighting and fighting and fighting. His mind gave him no rest until he put that sharp steel to his flesh, cut a little deeper, a little longer, and Link would get a moments reprieve. Link was prepared to keep doing this the rest of his life, until he met Sidon.

When he met the Zora prince, his heart stopped. Maybe it was those amber eyes, that smooth voice cheering praises and kind words to Link whenever he visited. Link didn’t know when it happened, when he fell in love with Sidon, but the moment he did something flipped in him. The urge to mar his skin completely vanished. That void in him, Sidon managed to fill it. For once in his life Link found himself truly smiling.

~~~~~~~~

Damn his memories, damn them to the deepest pits. Link stared at his dagger like the blight that infected Hyrule. His mind conjuring aweful things from his past and he knew what he had to do. Unfortunately he was in Zora’s domain, he had to go somewhere before Sidon-

“Link my beloved! There you are!”

Shit.

Sidon jogged up to him, his infectious smile like a beacon as he rained praises and happy words down on Link. All Link could do was stare, and -hate- bubbled up in him. He flinched. Why? Why was this happening? He wanted to scream, he wanted to slice his skin- No! He didn’t want that anymore! Sidon was enough just tell him he can help! He couldn’t help the tremors that started to shake his form. Sidon stopped talking, concern flooding his features.

“My pearl? What is wrong?” Sidon gently cupped Link’s face in his hands, and Link fell apart. He burst into heart wrenching sobs, suddenly clinging to Sidon like the prince would vanish from his world. His body shook and wretched from the violent tears streaming down his face. Link sobbed apology after apology for anything and everything he has done. Sidon was shocked at this abrupt change in his pearl and quickly scooped him into his arms, running as fast as his legs could take him to his private chambers. He sat on the bed holding his hero tightly, cooing soft, loving words to him.

“Link my love what is wrong? Please, let me help you..“ Link pulled back slowly, sniffling and looking up at Sidon. He rubbed his eyes before standing and facing his prince, unable to look at him directly as he slowly removed his clothing. Sidon’s breath hitched, Link now fully naked before him. Link slowly raised his arms like he was about to be crucified, squeezing his eyes shut.

Sidon was confused as he looked at his pearl. His eyes roaming his skin until they found them. Nasty, raised scars of various stages of healing, some more red than others. The prince frowned. These marks didn’t look like they came from a battle. They were so different from Link’s other scars.

“Link how did these….? What caused-” Sidon fell silent as dawning realization hit him like a shock arrow. “Link…Did, did you, did you hurt yourself?” The hurt and pain laced in Sidon’s voice made Link raise his head, the tears renewing.

“S-Sidon….” Link’s breathing became rapid as he broke down, wrapping his arms around himself. “I don’t want to do this anymore Sidon I d-don’t want to hurt anymore help me please..” he pleaded and begged the prince as he fell to his knees.

Sidon was at a loss for words. How could he not see his pearl was in pain? How could he not know the signs? Link never went swimming with him, never removed his clothing when they were alone. He should’ve known. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Link sank to his knees. He quickly gathered his champion into his arms and held him tightly as Link sobbed into his chest. Sidon pressed kisses into his hair, whispering sweet nothings and reassurances to his broken love.

“My love, I will help you get through this. You won’t have to hurt anymore. Do you trust me? Will you let me help you?” Sidon rubbed his back as Link have a weak nod, crying himself to sleep in the princes arms.

While Link saved the world, Sidon would save Link from himself.


End file.
